


Just Between Us

by thelordofstarsanddreams



Series: A Tale of Modern Times [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/M, Modern Era, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordofstarsanddreams/pseuds/thelordofstarsanddreams
Summary: They had met over a year ago at one of Rhysand's mother's elaborate parties. 
It had been the first time that Azriel and Cassian had convinced their friend to let them attend one of the prestigious events, and the first for Morrigan since she had packed her bags and left her family home for the sanctuary of the city. 
When Rhys had introduced them, it had been an instant attraction, despite Cassian's apparent desire for Mor's attentions.





	

They had met over a year ago at one of Rhysand's mother's elaborate parties. 

It had been the first time that Azriel and Cassian had convinced their friend to let them attend one of the prestigious events, and the first for Morrigan since she had packed her bags and left her family home for the sanctuary of the city. 

When Rhys had introduced them, it had been an instant attraction, despite Cassian's apparent desire for Mor's attentions. 

They'd ended up spending a large portion of the night chatting quietly to one another, or dancing, but mostly just enjoying their new found company.

As the night had come to a close, Azriel hadn't left without Mor's number and part of her wasn't sure whether she would hear from him again.

It was the next day when Az had texted her asking if she'd like to meet for coffee.

From there the two of them had taken things slowly.

A date here, an evening out there. They had both agreed to keep it just between the two of them, fearing that Rhysand and Cassian, even Feyre knowing would ultimately cause them too much hassle when they were trying to figure out their own relationship in it's early stages. 

It was approaching the fourth of July weekend, and for once, Rhys' parents had decided to take a vacation together out of the country. His sister was staying with her friends in the Hamptons, which left the family summer home open to use.

So an invitation had been extended to an intimate few.

Feyre was naturally spending her available time with her boyfriend, and Rhys had also asked Cassian, Morrigan, Amren and Azriel to come along for the holiday.

They had all agreed.

What wasn't appealing about an empty mansion, a shit ton of fire works and the promise of booze?

Azriel was the last among the group to arrive, the others already settling in as Rhys led the man into the sizable living room where the others were casually draped over various seats and sofas. 

“You know Feyre and Cassian, obviously. You've met Amren, and my cousin Mor before as well, I believe.”

Even from where he was standing, Az could see that the woman in question was trying to disguise her amused little smirk. 

Oh they knew each other alright.

Yet with a degree of ease that he was almost proud of, Azriel greeted them all, and acted as if Morrigan were a complete stranger to him.

It got harder to maintain as the evening progressed.

There was no harm in their friends seeing them getting along, but they couldn't quite hold hands, or kiss, even sit too close for fear that someone would see something more than they were meant to. 

Once again, Cassian was baying for the blond's attentions, though the woman wasn't exactly pandering to him. 

The night grew darker, later. Azriel was the first to retire to his room, one of the many spares that Rhys had offered out to his friends for the duration of their stay. 

Each room was spacious, perfectly decorated with an en suite bathroom. Rhysand's mother had made a living with interior decorating, and it had extended to her own home. 

Hearing the knock on his bedroom door, however, Azriel knew who it was without even answering. 

“You're going to get us in trouble,” The man hissed as he opened the door and pulled Morrigan inside, receiving only a teasing grin in answer.

“It's like three miles from Rhys' bedroom, we're fine.”

“That's not the point, Mor.”

“No, the point is I wanted to see my boyfriend. Is that such a crime?”

“It is when no one knows about us.”

“Oh stop being so paranoid.”

Mor had brushed him off easily, and the man could only watch as she stripped off her pants and shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“I want a shower, is that such a problem?”

It seemed like the question wasn't really a question. Not when Mor turned on heel, while unhooking her bra, discarding it onto the ground as she made her way into the bathroom. There wasn't an argument here to win, because she had already won it.

With a sigh of defeat, Azriel followed after her and the trail of clothes she'd left like breadcrumbs. The water hissed as it began to heat and Mor shuffled out of her panties, a sight he had seen more than once, yet it still managed to leave him breathless. 

“You have your own bathroom.”

With a snort of laughter, Mor glanced over her shoulder at him. “I'm standing naked in your bathroom and you're telling me I should use my own? Damn, Az. Smooth.”

“That's not...I didn't...”

“Shut up, and join me.”

Again, it wasn't a question so much as an instruction as the blond climbed into the shower, settling herself under the flow of the water.

Despite his initial protests, Azriel wasn't exactly going to refuse that offer.

It took him a few moments to shed his clothes, but soon enough, he was stepping into the shower after her, the warmth of the water enveloping him along with Mor's arms as they looped around his neck.

Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss, the first they'd had the chance to have since joining their friends in the manor. 

Fingers threaded in the dark strands of Az's dark hair, as he traced the curves of her body with rough hands. 

With brute strength, the man hitched Mor further up the wall, until her legs came to wrap around his waist. Dipping his head, Azriel began to kiss a trail along her neck, down over her collar bone, across her skin. Each little gasp and moan which rattled from the woman was like music to his ears, and suddenly the worry of being near her like this in a house with her cousin and their friends didn't matter.

Lips trailed over her breast, catching her nipple in his mouth so her fingers tightened in his hair and her back arched against the shower wall.

“Az...”

The way in which Morrigan spoke his name, as a low growl in the back of her throat, a desperate little hum. Lifting his gaze towards hers, he caught the flash of stunning eyes, and the hunger apparent in them. Sliding her fingers along his jaw, she guided his lips back to her own, capturing them in another kiss, pressing her hips against his in an evident gesture towards what she wanted.

Within moments, Azriel had slipped himself inside of her, their moans lost in the press of each others mouths Mor's nails dragged along his shoulders, leaving marks along his skin, no longer phased by the scars along his body.

They moved together, taking their time, slow and intimate, until the water was beginning to run cold.

With his face tucked against the soft curve of Mor's neck, he came with her name stifled against her skin, seconds later, she was climaxing around him, her body tensing and a delectable cry spilling from her. 

It took a few prolonged moments for them both to catch their breath, Morrigan laughing softly. “Showering with you is always so much more fun.”

“You're going to get me in a lot of trouble one of these days.”

Once they had gotten out of the shower and dried off, Azriel settled into bed, and after stealing one of his shirts, Mor had joined him. 

“Only for a little while, then I'll sneak back to my room.”

They had laid there together, Mor's head on Azriel's chest as he had played with the strands of her damp hair. Silence had fallen comfortable between them, neither feeling the need to speak. There was an undeniable ease between them, the dynamic of their relationship better than either of them had ever had before. They hadn't spoken about love yet, about progressing what they had further, but both of them knew that what they had found was built to last.

They'd fallen asleep like that, cuddled up together beneath the covers, so Morrigan never made it to her own room. 

Rhysand had helped Feyre cook up breakfast for their friends that morning and as she finished up in the kitchen, he'd made to rouse Cassian, Azriel and Mor, Amren having woken since the crack of dawn.

Cassian had been in a cocoon of blankets, but after a swift shove onto the floor, he'd been encouraged to wake up.

With Azriel, he'd frankly been expecting the man to already be awake, normally he had been the early riser of the three. 

What he had been expecting to find was maybe the man reading in bed.

What he had not expected was to find Mor, his cousin, laying in bed tucked up with his friend. 

For a moment, Rhys was in shock, not quite sure what he should do, before he cleared his throat loudly. “So, I feel like there's something here I'm missing.”

Both Azriel and Mor shot upright, bleary eyed and rudely awakened, but quickly realizing their mistake. 

“Rhys, I can explain.”

The man in question held his hand up, silencing Az before he could go any further. “Get dressed and come to breakfast, both of you, then we can talk about it,” And with that, Rhys turned on heel and left the pair alone.

“Fuck.”

“Well...he didn't seem mad,” Mor tried to reason, though it didn't earn much of a hopeful response from Azriel, who slid out of the bed. 

“Come on, let's get ready and have this chat, before he decides to come back.”


End file.
